El reverso de la pata de un tigre
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: AU. —Cuídame Furuta-kun, me rompo fácil.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **n.a:** debería estar escribiendo un bagel au Seidou/Kurona para Wends pero lol. :/

 **n.a2:** sin opiniones del capítulo final, fururize deserved better

* * *

 **i.**

 **Q** uiere dedicarle un verso descosido a la niña bonita y cruel de cabellos largos de árbol de zarzamora y ojitos de muñeca poseída por el hambre. Esa que se mantiene alejada de los demás niños en el jardín cuando todos juegan.

—ahí viene el lobo, te va a comer, comer, comer...

Furuta la observa desde una distancia prudente y es como mirar un ave enjaulada con anhelos de independencia, quitándose las plumas a modo de rebeldía y con su pico desangrándose, como gritando sin emitir ni una palabra: "no te pertenezco".

Y piensa

(Yo podría hacer el mundo arder con tal de que fueses libre).

(pero incluso si no permites que nadie más sea tu dueño me gustaría que fueses mía).

 _Que absurda estupidez_.

No se atreve a acercársele de todas formas. No desea que le odie.

Porque Furuta no se lleva con los niños tampoco; es algo así como un prodigio y aprende rápido los kanjis y se le da bien el deporte, los maestros del jardín no dejan de elogiarlo y se gana la envidia del resto. En el fondo _es raro_ igual. —tiene pesadillas despierto donde una cabra tuerta lo asesina y le roba sus sueños más sagrados, donde hay payasos jugando con el destino de otras personas y monstruos-humanos comedores de carne, donde su sangre es su condena y siempre está a la sombra del Hades Albino y la Parca Negra—.

"¿Te reirías de mí si te dijese que sólo añoraba ser feliz y tener una vida normal, no es cierto?"

A veces se vuelve insoportable.

El miedo. El cinismo. La confusión. Furuta niega con la cabeza y toma su medicamento. Papá afirma que no es necesario preocuparse por esas cuestiones, con severidad. —Debes vivir tu vida Kichimura, dice él. Furuta se muerde los labios y no le responde. No tiene caso. Papá no se preocupa por él después de todo, no realmente.

Así que en secreto continúa observándola a ella.

(Se imagina que su sonrisa ha de ser tan preciosa como una navaja cerca de su yugular.)

 **ii.**

Su nombre es Rize, el lamento de un ángel y la risa de un demonio.

Furuta lo memoriza a la perfección y suele recitarlo, muy quedito y a todas horas, siempre que se le presenta la oportunidad. En la escuela, en la calle, en la casa. Es una palabra mágica que lo pone de buen humor o le sube el ánimo sin excepciones, aunque Papá lo ignore por sus demás hermanos, los que sí son legítimos en su matrimonio.

—Rize, Rize, Rize...

(conozco la felicidad porque tú existes.)

Hermosa e inteligente y solitaria. Vagabundea en silencio por el jardín, ignorándolos a todos, cuando es el receso o las clases en la primaria ya terminaron y aguardan que los recojan sus familias; más espectro que niña. Es usual que traiga un libro en manos, también.

Historias de horror.

Tragedias.

 _Había una vez un joven mitad insecto_ —

Furuta prefiere otra clase de lecturas, siendo sincero. Le gusta la Divina Comedia a pesar de su complejidad. Las novelas de dragones, si cede a sus caprichos infantiles. Es este último lo que se haya leyendo un día de verano, recargado en el tronco de un árbol, cuando una sombra se cierne sobre él bloqueando al sol.

Alza la cabeza con confusión y el tiempo se detiene.

— Disculpa —dice ella, y suena demasiado cortés, como si lo hubiese ensayado toda su vida. Princesa esclava de la sociedad—. Creo recordar haberte visto por aquí antes... hoy he olvidado mi libro y mi padrastro va a tardar en llegar, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado y leer contigo mientras lo espero?

— Ah.

Tan elocuente.

 _¿Es esto real?_

Rize suelta una risita de pájaro carroñero (dulce dulce muy dulce—) y se sienta antes de que Furuta logre recuperar el habla, arreglándose las faldas. Solo les separan como máximo cinco centímetros.

— Es. Uhm, es un libro bastante mediocre comparado con tus novelas —atina a advertir.

 _No es de terror_ , va implícito.

— Está bien. Si a ti te interesa debe ser decente por lo menos —Rize le da un vistazo a la portada, escanea el dibujo del dragón con expresión pensativa—. Además, quizás deba tomarme un descanso del horror y sus clichés. Los finales trágicos son aburridos en esta época, ¿no te parece?

— Sí, supongo...

Rize extiende la mano.

— Kamishiro Rize.

 _Ya lo sabe_.

Incluso si olvida su propia existencia ese nombre aún lo traería tatuado en los huesos, como un tesoro.

Sigue sin creer que esto esté ocurriendo.

Furuta devuelve el gesto, hesitando un poco nada más.

— Kichimura Furuta Washuu —y tras una brevísima pausa—, dime Furuta.

(así me llamó Mamá.)

Rize no comenta nada al respecto. Es un saber común entre los habitantes de ese distrito de Tokio quiénes son los Washuu. Familia de ricos y poderosos, respetada y temida en la misma medida. Y también es bien sabido que la madre de Furuta no es la esposa de su padre, sino una mujer cualquiera de apellido Nimura.

— Furuta —repite Rize—. Es un lindo nombre.

Furuta trata de esconder su vergüenza tras las páginas del libro. Rize capta la indirecta y lo imita, y pasan el resto de la tarde leyendo en silencio hasta que aparece Sachi Kamishiro —un hombre de apariencia intimidante, su padrastro, recuerda él— para llevársela. Ella se despide con un simple: "hasta mañana Furuta-kun."

(Insignificante. De inmenso valor.)

Pero por primera vez desde que Furuta la conoce, Rize está sonriendo.

Y es debido a él, en parte. Le corta la respiración, igual que una navaja.

—triste, triste, tan triste...

Duele su corazón de mosaico y sueña con estrellas ciegas.

 **iii.**

Se vuelve costumbre.

Volverse dos.

La soledad ya no es solitaria.

Rize lo empieza a saludar en las mañanas. Acepta trabajar en equipo con él en las tareas y proyectos donde les está permitido. Almuerza a su lado (tres bentos, a veces cuatro. Cuando le pregunta Rize alega que una dama debería poder comer cuanto quisiera sin molestarse en la opinión ajena). Le presta libros extranjeros como Sueño de una noche de verano, El mercader de Venecia y Mujercitas. Comparte sus secretos — y cesa de ser un espectro más.

Furuta descubre que Rize detesta los ciempiés, que su autora preferida es Sen Takatsuki, que es huérfana y Sachi la adoptó a temprana edad, que no quiere tener hijos, que su obra favorita es Macbeth, que le tiene miedo a las zonas de construcción, que la entristecen los zoológicos y los animales enjaulados y le gusta el café negro.

Descubre que Rize no es del todo excelsa, que le cuesta sentir empatía por otros, que su ira es fría y callada pero letal, que puede ser condescendiente y que tiene mucho orgullo, que odia compartir su comida, que no la perturban los accidentes ni la violencia en las noticias, que detesta sentirse atrapada en cualquier sentido y no siente remordimiento al pisar insectos.

 _No es perfecta_ pero es Rize.

Furuta la adora con creces.

— ¿Tú serías un Arlequín por mí, Furuta-kun?

— ¡Yep! ¡Y me aseguraré de que no pases ni un día triste! Te haré feliz —promete—. Por ti seré el Arlequín más talentoso del mundo y mi nombre artístico será– ¡Souta!

 _Souta el Payaso, damas y caballeros_.

Rize sonríe.

— Hmm. Mejor no.

Pone la cabeza en su regazo y le mira y sus ojos son dos estanques de azufre violeta. Hay ternura en su voz, no obstante.

— Si te volvieses famoso tendría que compartirte con otros. Souta sería del mundo, pero Furuta-kun me pertenece sólo a mí.

(La sangre caliente como trueno.)

— ¿Te pertenezco, Rize?

— Si tú quieres —contesta, con honestidad. Y juguetea con un mechón de su pelo de carbón. Furuta se ruboriza.

—... Sí quiero. Pertenecerte, es decir.

(quiero que seas mía también pero es pedir demasiado, ¿no?)

(porque las bestias salvajes no nacieron para vivir detrás de barrotes y tú

preciosa divina horrorosa Rize

eres un tigre arañando el pavimento de Tokio en busca de libertad.)

— Está decidido. Eres mío —entonces ella se ríe, todo azúcar con miel y la más diminuta pisca de dolor, casi invisible. Sujeta su rostro y lo atrae hacia el suyo. Mirándolo, mirándolo, mirándolo. Y cualquier miedo de Furuta desaparece—. Y yo, que jamás he pertenecido a nadie antes, _decido_ que soy tuya ahora. Cuídame Furuta-kun, me rompo fácil.

Hay cicatrices de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Parecen escamas de reptil.

Murmura: _claro que voy a cuidarte, de tus propias garras si es necesario, ¿por quién me tomas?_

Y la besa.

 **iv.**

el tatuaje de sus dedos-pétalos alrededor de su cuello sin intención de lastimar — eso es amor.


End file.
